Where the Hell are We?
by Full Moon's Howl
Summary: Where the Hell are we? The only thought going the Kenmei's head when her and her brothers get lost in the Naruto world. What will become of this trio as they try to find their way home? What mystries will they uncover and what perils will they over come.
1. Chapter 1: Lost in the Woods

**Authors note: Hey guys:) So I have finally gotten my first story up. Hope you like it:) Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of/about/or consisting of Naruto/its characters/world/ and so on. I do however claim this story and the names I have chosen for myself and my brothers. **

Chapter 1: Lost in the Woods

"I can't believe this," I said tripping over the roots of a Great Oak, "we just come back from training and guess what we have to do. . . WORK!"

"Kenmei, we all know that they need us to do this," Rihatsu said.

"Yeah," Oushi said agreeing with him, "We are the only warriors in the village. The black belts of Tai Chi", looking at me, "Tae kwon do", nodding at Rihatsu, "and me, a black belt of Judo."

"Why don't we just rest here for a moment," Rihatsu suggested sitting under the Great Oak with a yawn, "We've been traveling for days and haven't found anything."

"Sounds good to me," I said looking at Oushi already passed out within the roots of the tree. Rihatsu was soon to follow.

While Oushi and Rihatsu slept, I thought about how I got here. How we got here. I was sitting with my cousin and our best friend, who were more like brothers to me, under a beautiful Great Oak in Japan. Amazingly, we are all here because of their abilities. Rihatsu trained for many years in the United States before being accepted to this village's Tae kwon do master. Oushi was a street fighter until he was 14 when he was sent to Japan to be apprenticed to a master. Me? I was sent with Rihatsu, after a lot of begging on my part. He sent me to be apprenticed in the only thing he could find for me, Tai Chi, and I turned out to be pretty good. When we finished our three year apprenticeships, Oushi came to stay with us in our little village. Upon his arrival, our village elders sent us to investigate the random attacks on travelers by the foot of a near mountain. That's where we are now… lost at the foot of a mountain. Great…

"Well…I think…I'll just sleep for a little. We will figure it out later," I said with a yawn.

"Kenmei! Kenmei! Wake up now," Oushi said, His voice interrupting my dreams.

"What," I yelled, "is so important?"

"Its night three and we haven't made it back to the village," he explained, "we told the Elders we would be back by now. We have to get back!"

"SHOOT! Why did you let me sleep so long? We need to go now!"

"Calm down, calm down, Fighting gets us nowhere," Rihatsu commanded, emerging from behind the tree, "We would have woken you earlier, but we thought we could figure it out ourselves."

"Figure what out?" I questioned.

"Where we are," Oushi answered matter-of-factly.

"You got us lost?" I asked trying to keep my temper. They always got us lost. Some things never change.

"Technically, we were already lost. We just need to get back." Oushi said pleadingly, "Can you help?"

"Give me my journal."

I took two things everywhere with me: my journal and my mom's necklace. Rihatsu handed me my homemade red-covered book. I kept everything in there; maps, people's names, things we need, things to do…. Everything. I also kept more personal things. It was my lifeline. Rihatsu and Oushi started bickering in the back ground.

"The village is to the north." One said.

"No, the village is to the south", Countered the other.

"Be quiet you two! I need to concentrate!"

"Jeesh, okay. Down, girl, down." Oushi said with a teasing smile.

Glaring at Oushi, I turned to Rihatsu and said, "If I coordinate our location with the direction of the village, which is north…"

"TOLD YOU SO," Oushi interrupted me, and then fell silent when I gave him a warning look.

"Which is north, and the way we've been traveling, I should be able to get us home." Knowing they would never understand what I just said, the boys followed my lead through the forest.

"Maybe you could use the stars," Rihatsu commented admiring their glow, "They look extraordinary next to the full moon."

"Shh."

"Whatever." He muttered under his breath.

"Kenmei"

"Shh."

"Kenmei, I…"

"Shh!"

"But…"

"What Oushi? What do you want?" I yelled.

Flinching back, he said, "Didn't we just sleep here?" I looked around. By a great oak there were three imprints on the ground. Shit.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" I screamed into the night.

***THUD***

"What the hell was that?" I said quickly, startled.

"A kunai," Rihatsu said, "and here comes more!"

"Behind the tree!" Oushi said running. Rihatsu and I immediately followed.

"We need to draw them out. None of us have very good long ranged attacks." Rihatsu said evaluating the situation.

"Heck, we don't even have a long ranged weapon," I pointed out.

"True."

"I'll go get 'um," Oushi said standing up.

"No" Rihatsu and I said simultaneously.

After a short pause, Rihatsu announced, "I will go with you. I won't let you go out there alone."

"What about Kenmei?"

"She will be fine. She is my sister and I will NEVER let anything happen to her."

"You mean WE will never let anything happen to her," Oushi corrected him.

They talked like I wasn't standing there listening, but before I could protest they were gone. I peeked around the tree. From what I could tell, there were three of them. Oushi took one and Rihatsu another. _That leaves one for me,_ I thought. From a quick scan of things, my brothers were giving their all and losing. With kunai and shuriken flying past my head, I didn't have much time to react. All I knew is that they needed my help … and soon.

Snatching a kunai out of the air, I ran to find my brothers … Find them fighting some strange looking ninja. They all had headbands with four squiggles on them. _I've seen these before…but where? _Running towards them, I kept thinking about the weird headbands.

My brothers were fighting side by side, defending each other's weaknesses. Rihatsu had a kunai in one hand and shuriken in the other. With the Kunai he was deflecting other's attacks and, at the same time, attacking with the shuriken. Oushi was depending on Rihatsu for support and protection. When Rihatsu pinned then to a tree, Oushi could knock them out, but rarely killed, only the enemy was to fast to be pinned to a tree. Their normal system wasn't cutting it. Oushi rarely protected himself, though Rihatsu tried. Oushi was covered in blood from open wounds all over his body made by unblocked kunai. Kunai flew past my head as I moved toward them.

"Watch out, behind you!" I screamed at Rihatsu all too late. The ninja I was supposed to be occupying struck him from behind in the left side of his back and he fell to the ground weakened by all the fighting. Praying he was alright, I tried to replace Rihatsu, fighting side by side with Oushi. Both watching where we stood, we defended Rihatsu. But I could only help Oushi so much. Moments after Rihatsu, Oushi fell.

I was pissed. No one messes with my brothers. Like I was taught by Rihatsu, I focused my anger into my attacks. Defending my brother's bodies, I attacked with all I had. The only time I was ever good at fighting he said was when I was mad, but I could only hold my own for so long. With the kunai I snatched out of the air, I redirected most of their attacks. But I was hit in my left shoulder and fell. Tired of fighting, I stayed still letting them think I was dead. It worked; they left us there to be found.

After a few minutes of resting, I staggered to my knees, I made sure my brothers were still breathing, they were… "Thank God."

I went for our packs and my medical notes and supplies. Doing what I could from my notes and past knowledge, I cleaned and covered most of the little cuts on Oushi's body. Afraid to pull the kunai out, I cleaned up the blood around it and wrapped it well. I did the same for Rihatsu. With excruciating pain, I pulled the kunai out of my shoulder and bandaged it up. They hit right under my collarbone, so it wasn't as bad. I could only do so much for us. We needed help far beyond what I could give. I knew what I had to do, and normally they would never let me, but who cares?

I put my backpack full of all our things on my back, and then I wrapped one arm around Rihatsu's back to his other side, avoiding the kunai and with my other arm, I did the same to Oushi. They need help and I wasn't just leaving them there. With their feet dragging along the ground, I headed in a straight line toward, what I thought was, the direction of the village. Carrying both of them and all the items was exhausting, so I looked for shelters. Finding some under a nearby tree, I set my brothers down trying not to inflict anymore damage. Under their heads I lay their extra set of clothes to try and make them as comfortable as possible. I checked their wounds and fixed their bandages. After I insured our safety, in our little hiding place, I passed out.

"Someone get the others," I heard a male's voice say as I was lifted into the air.

_I'm sorry brothers,_ I thought, _I failed you. _

"I'll check for more," a female's voice called from further away.

A few seconds passed that seemed like years when the female's voice confirmed, "No others, let's go."

As we were carried to our uncertain future, the fight replayed in my mind like a bad dream that wouldn't go away. The kunai, shuriken, headbands, ninja, what was it all? I know I have seen these things before. Then a very terrifying question came to me, who are we with? Were they the same ones who attacked us before and they decided to finish the job they failed at first? Before opening my eyes, I tried my other senses. I could feel one arm under my back and another under my knees. I could hear the wind blowing through the trees and recognized my favorite smell of cherry blossoms. I needed to see what was happening, even if I didn't like the answer.

Forcing my eyes to slightly open, I saw Rihatsu and Oushi being carried by a man and a large, rather plump boy about my age, both wearing headbands. A girl, also about my age, was following them with a headband around her waist, while my captor had his on his shoulder.

I knew we weren't on the ground due to the constant bouncing, like jumping. For a few seconds I watched the tree tops grow closer then farther away. Closing my eyes I tried to concentrate on my past lessons and stories I read. Then I remembered an old tale my sensei had told me. One of a village, and the ninja that protected it with their unusual techniques; unusual in the way they learned them and how they used them. I remembered our captor's headbands, which matched my memory of the story, and with what I had just saw, I relaxed because we were on our way to Konoha…


	2. Chapter 2: The Hospital

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Here is chapter two! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to said anime. **

**I do however lay claim to this storyline.**

Chapter Two: The Hospital

"How is she," a familiar male voice asked.

"For a second time, Shikamaru, she's fine," a female answered him.

"And the others?"

"They'll be fine."

Hearing this I relaxed. My brothers were safe. They would be fine, I would be fine. I had no idea how many days had gone by or where I was exactly but I figured I was in some hospital. I started to listen again.

"She should wake up soon," the female said, "will you wait here? Just so she's not alone when she does. I'm going to check on the others."

"Hai."

I knew the female left by the high heel steps fading away. Not wanting to take my chances in my newly formed situation, I listened to the other person in the room. He walked over to my bed and sat down in what I assumed to be a chair beside me. He was tapping his fingers on the armrest and driving me nuts. _It's been about 10 minutes, _I thought, _this would be a good time to "wake up". _

Slowly I opened my eyes. I was in a small hospital room with a single window. My bed lay so there was room enough to sit between it and the window. The boy call Shikamaru sat in a comfy looking chair staring at the clouds. He hadn't noticed that my eyes opened, so I scanned the room. Against the opposite wall was a table that had my backpack and all its contents on it. I saw my journal and what was left of my medical kit. _Good, I might need that later, _I thought finishing my scan. There wasn't much else in the room; just a small dresser thing, a picture of a tree on the wall, and a table with flowers and a glass of water on it, that was next to my bed.

Needing to stretch, I started to sit up when I felt a hand on my shoulder slightly pushing me back down.

"I'll get Sakura," was all that he said as he left.

_Well fine then,_ I thought sitting up. I looked out my window to see that it was about midday. My shoulder was throbbing but I moved my legs out from the blankets. I looked to see that I was in my extra set of clothes. _Good. It wasn't one of those horrible hospital gowns. _It took me time to regain my balance when my feet hit the cold floor, so I moved slowly over to the table that held my things. They had taken everything out and my pack lay empty at the end of the table. From what I could tell, everything was still here, except Rihatsu's and Oushi's extra clothes.

"She tried to sit up, but I made her lay back down," Shikamaru explained as he and who I assumed to be Sakura, walked through the door.

_This is bad,_ I thought as I said, "Hello."

"You shouldn't be out of bed. You shouldn't be strong enough to be out of bed, those were really bad injuries," Sakura said guiding me over to the bed, "how do you feel?"

"Fine, thank you. How are my brothers?"

Giving me a questioning look she said, "The blonde one woke up as Shikamaru came to get me, but the other isn't awake yet."

"Is he…" I started.

"He will be fine," Shikamaru interrupted.

"Thank you," I said to Sakura, "for helping us."

"You're welcome, but it really was…never mind."

I looked at the boy; he looked fine except for the hint of anger in his eyes. _Okay?_

"I need to see them," I said perfectly serious. I didn't care what they said, I needed to see them.

"Well, like I said the blond one…"

"Rihatsu," I corrected irritated, "His name is Rihatsu, the one that's not awake yet is Oushi, and I'm Kenmei."

"Rihatsu," she started with an angry look, "Just woke up and Oushi is not awake."

"I need to talk to Rihatsu. He doesn't know were he is and the last thing he remembered is our fight. I need to make sure that he doesn't freak out," I explained.

"But…"

"Just let her see them," Shikamaru broke in on my behalf.

"Fine. You get five minutes…each."

"Thank you," I said starting to feel bad about yelling at her.

"Let's go."

Walking down the hospital hallway with them, I stood tall not wanting to be a disgrace to Rihatsu and Oushi. Shikamaru was mutter something like "troublesome women" to my right and to my left I believe Sakura was pouting.

Now I had the time to get a good look at them. Sakura had bright green eyes and bubblegum pink hair. She used her headband to hold her hair back off her forehead. Under a white doctor coat, she had on a white skirt that covered blank shorts, red halter top and black high heels. Shikamaru had his hair pulled back into a pineapple looking ponytail. He had on a blue shirt and pants with a green vest. On his feet were black sandals. His gray eyes watched the ceiling very carefully. I found looked for his headband and found it on his shoulder…his shoulder? But before I could say anything I heard Sakura say, "This is Oushi's room."

Opening the door, I said, "Sakura, Forgive me. It was rude of me to yell at you like that and I'm sorry for it."

She smiled, "It is okay, Kenmei." I smiled as I walked into the room.

Oushi was lying on the bed with the covers pulled over his chest. His arms were by his side over the blanket. He looked like a little kid laying there and I almost laughed. He was 17 only 2 years older than I and only a year older than Rihatsu. I walked over and sat down on the edge on his bed. The kunai was out of his shoulder and the wound had been wrapped much better than I had done. I didn't realize that I had started to cry until a hand handed me a tissue.

"Thank you. He is lying here because of his need to protect his little sister."

"Your time is up," was all that he said leading me out of the room. Damn he is so strange. We walked silently to Rihatsu's room. I had to pull myself together. He is awake unlike Oushi.

"Here we are. Are you going to be…?" Sakura started.

"I'll be fine," I answered entering the room.

As I expected, Rihatsu was ready to fight whoever walked in next. A net lay awaiting the next victim to its fine wire. And I was the next victim.

"Rihatsu! Get me down NOW!" I screamed hanging from the ceiling in the net.

"Oops. Sorry Kenmei," He was saying, "I didn't know it was you! I thought it was our captors."

"Get me down and I'll explain everything," I said as Shikamaru and Sakura came running into the room. _This isn't going to be good. _

"Rihatsu, NO. They're the…"

***SWOOSH***

"…good guys," I muttered.

"RIHATSU, IF YOU DON'T GET US DOWN NOW, YOU ARE _NOT _GOING TO LIKE THE RESULTS!" I screamed so loud that I thought I woke the dead.

"Okay, okay, okay," he said quickly, "calm down, I'm getting you down."

"ALL of us," I said sternly.

"Yes, yes, all of you."

***THUD, THUD, THUD***

We all hit the floor … well, I hit the floor. They landed on their feet.

"Damn boy. Warn me next time," I said as Shikamaru TRIED to help me up. He would have succeeded if Rihatsu wasn't there and somehow I ended up on the floor again ... Jeesh!

"Boys stop! I'll help myself up, thank you!"

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked trying to hide her laugh.

"Yes. Thanks. I need to talk to him alone please."

"Of course. Remember 5 Minutes."

"Yeah, I know."

She left dragging an annoyed Shikamaru behind her. Oi, this isn't going to be easy. Rihatsu had always been easy to push to the edge and I never could quite explain things to him. Lucky me.

"Where are we? Who are they? Where is Oushi? Is he okay? Are you okay? What happened?" Rihatsu fired questions at me like a machine gun.

"Calm thyself. I told you I would explain."

"Okay…"

"Well after you and Oushi got hit, I fought for awhile until they hit me. When they left, I patched you guys up ad well as I could, but you needed more help then I could give you. I carried both of you for as long as I could, but got tired and stopped under a tree. When I half woke up, someone was carrying us though the tree tops. I saw their headband, like the ones those other ninja had on but with different symbols." I paused for a moment to see if he understood me.

"You CARRIED BOTH of us at the SAME time?" he said pissed, "We told you not to do things like that! Listen to us sis! We do it for your own good you know!"

"Alright, alright, calm down. I did it for you two." I said in defense, "Anyway, back to other IMPORTANT matters."

"Fine…"

"Oushi is fine and I'm fine and you are fine. Oushi is in a room down the hall, and mine is a little farther down than that. As to where we are, do you remember the one story about our village? The one Master Nara told to me 'til I knew it by heart? It was about ninja and those headbands they wear. He showed me one from his ancestor's village. It looked like the ones here. I wonder… I DO! I brought the scroll with me. Let me go and get it. I'll be back in a minute," I said leaving his room.

"Done already?" Sakura asked.

"No actually, I have to go and get a scroll of mine from my room."

"Scroll? Anything of that sort was sent to our Hokage," she explained, "Lady Tsunade was going to look through them."

"What?" I said starting to get upset, "I need that scroll! We need to meet your Hokage person."

"Kenmei, everything okay?" Rihatsu asked coming out of the room.

"Fine. We need to get Oushi. Go awake him. He has slept enough."

"I can't let you do that." Sakura said standing in the way, "He needs his rest."

Rihatsu and I laughed, "You don't know Oushi."

We walked to Oushi's room and all Rihatsu had to say was, "Oushi, get up now."

"Yes, sir," Oushi said groggy, "Where are we?"

"I'll explain later," I said turning to Sakura, "We need to meet this Lady Tsunade person."


	3. Chapter 3: Our Assigned Guard

**Author's note: Everything is going good. I keep trying to keep up with this. Bear with me:)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I wish this great thought was mine, but sadly not. **

**This story however, IS my great brain child.**

Chapter 3: Our Assigned Guard

"Sakura," a voice came from behind, "is there a problem?"

"No, Tsunade-sama."

"Good, then why don't you introduce me to our guests?"

"Of course," Sakura said pointing to me, "This is Kenmei and her brothers Rihatsu and Oushi."

"Nice to meet you all, please follow me. We should talk in my office."

"'kay."

Lady Tsunade was a tall blonde with two pig tails trailing down her back. She wore blue pants, a grey martial arts shirt with a green over shirt and black high heels. In the middle of her forehead was a blue diamond shape that overpowered her blue eyes.

Walking down the hospital hallways and the short distance through the village, I told Oushi what happened after he got hit and where we were staying, knowing the whole time the blonde was listening. Just like Rihatsu, Oushi was mad because I carried both of them and gave me the same lecture. He finished just as we arrived in the office, "We do it for your own good, sis."

The room was small with a single desk near the wall of windows. Two chairs where placed in front of the desk. Bookshelves lined one wall of the office.

"Please sit," Tsunade said.

I motioned for the boys to sit, insisting I would prefer to stand.

"I am Tsunade Senji and the Hokage of this village. My ninja found you three miles from the village gate lying under a tree. They brought you to Sakura and I. You have been here for two days and already standing. Amazing. I figured a week at least."

Since my brothers aren't the conversational type, I naturally became the spokes person, "We thank you for our lives and greatly appreciate all you and your ninja have done for us, but may I request my scroll back please. It's not mine and I need to return it to its owner."

"Sure, but I would like to know one thing in return, how does one get a scroll of this village's complete history?"

"My sensei, Shira Nara, got it from his grandfather. It was passed down through his family for generations. His grandfather got it from his grandfather and so on. He told me it was the story of our village from long ago. Sensei Nara let me keep the scroll to learn the history to teach my future students."

"Nara, huh," Tsunade said with a thoughtful look, "Well, being as you're obviously not from around here, I have assigned you each a ninja to live with until you find your way home. This is to protect you and our village at the same time. Many don't like the "Strange kids" that appeared in the woods. Please stand up in front of my desk, you are about to meet your hosts."

We did as she requested and watched the door nervously.

"Asuma."

A man walked through the door. He had brown hair and beard with brown eyes. He wore a blue shirt and pants with a green vest. He had on black sandals like Shikamaru and . . . he was smoking.

"Introduce your squad," Tsunade said.

"Hai, I am Asuma Saratobi. This is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara."

I froze. _Nara? It can't be_.

Ino was a blonde with a long ponytail and bangs and bright green eyes. She had on a purple halter top and skirt. She wore black sandals which I was beginning to believe was standard. Choji was a big guy with long spiking brown hair and brown eyes. He wore all red clothes that had armor plates on the shoulders and torso. And that's when I noticed where their headbands where: Asuma and Choji's were on their foreheads, Ino's was around her waist and Shikamaru's was on his shoulder.

"It was you," was all I could say.

My brothers gave me questioning looks until Shikamaru said, "So you were awake then."

"Only for a little bit when I realized I was being lifted off the ground."

"That's why your whole body was tense but along the way back you relaxed more but never completely."

"I saw your headbands and knew it wasn't who attacked us from before."

"Well then, now that you know them," the Hokage said, "why don't you introduce yourselves?"

Still deciding to be a pain in the butt, my brothers stood still. _Grrr_.

"My name is Kenmei and these are my brother's Rihatsu and Oushi."

"Hey," was all they said raising their hands. Oi, this is going to be a huge pain.

"Now that everyone is acquainted, I will assign your escorts. . ." Tsunade started

"That's really not necessary, ma'am. We can stay in a hotel or apartment, so not to bother your ninja." I interrupted.

"Nonsense. Now, Ino you will be the primary escort for Rihatsu."

"Hi," The blonde said with a smile.

"Choji, you will be the primary escort for Oushi and that leaves Kenmei for your protection Shikamaru."

"Hai."

"Being so late in the day, I think you should go with your assigned guards and meet their families. Go to you rooms at the hospitals and get your things. I will sign your release forms. I must speak with this squad now for a moment," Tsunade said turning to Asuma, "Please escort our guests to the hospital to get their things. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji will meet you outside the hospital in one hour."

"Hai," he responded looking at us, "shall we go?"

"One moment please," I said as I turned to Tsunade, "you said they are our primary escorts, who are the others?"

"They will tell you later," she responded pointing to the ninja near the door, "anything else?"

"May I have my scroll back please?"

"Of course, here is your sensei's scroll," she said with an emphasis on sensei.

"Thank you."

Outside of the hospital, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji met us and we split. Before we went to our separate houses to stay, I warned, "Behave you two. We are guests and should act as such. They are opening their homes to use, don't be dumb and blow it."

"Sis, you should know us better then that!" Oushi teased.

"I do, and that's what worries me."

"Chill sis, we will be fine. Behave and we will see you tomorrow. Goodnight." Rihatsu stated.

I gave them each a quick hug and turned to follow Shikamaru to his home. It was a quiet walk. I was deep in thought about what had happened and just kept walking until a house came into view. Shikamaru stopped before I ran into it.

His mother was in the kitchen cooking dinner and his father, who looked a lot like him, was setting the table. They stopped everything when we walked in. Great, here comes the weirdness.

"Mom, Dad, this is Kenmei. She is who Tsunade-sama said would be staying with us." Shikamaru said.

"Well, nice to meet you dear," Mrs. Nara said, "when was the last time you ate? You look starved."

Just then my stomached growled. I smiled at her and said, "Nice to meet you, too. I would like a little to eat thank you."

"Why don't you take her to her room, Shika dear," Mrs. Nara said.

"Yes ma'am."

I followed Shikamaru through his home trying no to touch anything.

"Your room is next to mine," he said, "You have you own bathroom off it."

"Thank you," I said, "for everything."

"Why don't you get comfortable and I'll come get you for dinner," he replied.

As he left, I could have swore I heard him say, _you're welcome_, but I wasn't entirely sure. Weird. I put my things away in the dresser in the room. I took out my journal and flipped to my notes. I wrote down everything I already knew about this place. _Master Nara would love to hear this. He might be the only one to believe us after this._ Just as I got done writing everything down, Shikamaru walked in, "It's time for dinner."

Mrs. Nara made a delicious soup with some bread. We all ate quietly until Mrs. Nara said, "Kenmei…"

"Hmm…" I said coming out of a deep thought.

"Kenmei, whre did you get your beautiful necklace?"

I choked alittle on my mouthful of soup. _Where did I get it? Should I tell them? Can I trust them? Do they need to know my past? _I suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore.

"My mom," I said quietly looking at my soup.

"Oh, it's beautiful. Won't your parents be worried about you kids?"

I froze and whispered, "They're dead" while looking at my lap.

**Author's note: NO! Our parents are not really dead. This is for the story only. PLEASE remember that!**


End file.
